emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2195 (22nd April 1997)
Plot Linda nags at Biff to talk to Steve about his job today; he resents her interference; Jack is worried about money & it doesn't help when Robert asks about getting a new playstation; he is not speaking to Andy now; Sarah is stuck in the middle of it all; Viv is talking about the Sugdens; she doesn't think that they are suitable for fostering; Vic is pleased to get a postcard from Kelly telling them that she is okay; he reads that the postmark says Stockport & decides to go & find her; the Cairns are preparing to go to the case conference to discuss Geri's future; Emma is nervous; Zoe is annoyed with Paddy for not letting her know about something; Alan is pleased to hear from Betty that the wine bar is in chaos; she rebukes Alan for letting Terry go; Mandy arrives early for her training; Linda teases Paddy about going out with Mandy Dingle; the smile is wiped off her face when he tells her that Biff was having a drink with Kathy in the wine bar last night; Linda thought that he was out with his friends; Eric's wine bar menu is down to baked potatoes now; Dee asks him if he has got a best man yet; he hasn't; Biff tells Kathy that he is definitely going to have the test for Huntingtons Disease; Rachel offers to wash the red wine out of Steve's shirt, but he refuses; she explains that she thought he was chatting Zoe up; Steve doesn't think that she has any claims on him; the case conference is underway; Tony immediately becomes aggressive with the social worker; he becomes silent though when she tells him that the baby could be placed on the at risk register; Paddy storms into The Woolpack; he asks Mandy out again; she is surprised to get a second date; Ned is advising Biff to take the Home Farm job when Linda comes storming into the pub; she wants to know what Biff was doing last night; Joan is trying to understand why Emma abandoned her baby; Tony has had enough of interference from social services & ends up throwing their notes around; Emma runs out of the room crying & the meeting is in chaos. Emma gazes at Geri through the window of the baby unit with Becky; Tony looks at them & asks to speak to Joan; Paddy & Mandy watch Linda & Biff arguing; Tony apologises for his behaviour & explains to Joan that he is so used to being in charge, he finds it hard to take advice & let anyone else be in control; he is also upset that Emma did not feel that she could talk to him about her pregnancy; Zoe is leaving most of the Home Farm business to Steve; he is short with Rachel when she phones to ask him some advice about one of her accounts; Eric pretends to Dee that he can easily get a best man; he is worried about the wine bar & the food; Dee offers to help; they kiss & Andy makes a saucy comment which embarrasses Robert; Vic is going off to Stockport to try & find Kelly; Donna is excited at the thought of her sister coming home; Sarah is trying to talk to a fed up Andy when Rachel calls round in a state; she explains to Sarah that she has just lost one of Steve's clients about #20,000; she missed the deadline on the share application & the price went up; the Cairns wait anxiously for news on Geri; Roy is on the receiving end of Linda's bad mood; she then turns on Biff when he comes home; he tries to explain why he talked to Kathy & they row; eventually Linda calms down when he tells her that he is going to take the job at Home Farm; Charlie & Will are waiting to hear about Emma; she arrives home with the baby; Betty wants to know who Paddy is going out with; he leaves her wondering; Sophie comes into the Woolpack & tells Paddy that Zoe is looking for him; he tells her that Butch Dingle has been looking for her; Betty is horrified to find that Mandy is Paddy's date; Mandy is waiting for Paddy in the wine bar; Steve apologises to Rachel for his behaviour; she cannot bring herself to tell him about her disaster in the office today; Dee is going to instruct Eric in Thai cooking; Paddy has called over to see Zoe while Mandy waits for him in the wine bar; he thinks that Zoe may be about to extend his contract, but she does the opposite by asking him to leave because she wants to throw herself back into her work. Cast Regular cast *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Charlotte Cairns - Sarah Graham *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Dee de la Cruz - Claudia Malkovich *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron Guest cast *Joan Barnes - Sally Sheridan Category:1997 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes